The Addict
The Addict is the first half of the 15th episode of Season 1 of Kyyle's World. Synopsis Cypriani becomes addicted to Sprite Sodas. Plot Summary The episode begins with Cypriani doing the dishes, while Kyyle, Granny and Spartica eat breakfast before school. Kyyle is talking to Granny about today being the best day ever because he's getting Sprite Soda in his lunch. Cypriani overhears this and grabs the can away from Kyyle. He then tells him that Sprites contain way too much sugar, and that it's bad for him. The bus for school arrives, and Kyyle mumbles while he and his sister walk out the door. Cypriani continues washing the dishes, but can't help looking at the can just sitting there, all alone, on the table. He then begins to wonder what is so good about Sprite Sodas. He picks up the tin. He first bites it, then sniffs it, then licks it, pokes it, and finally opens it. Before drinking, he looks at the small bubbles coming upward from the drinking spout, and smells the beverage's sugar, chemical smell. He then drinks some, and his eye pupils get bigger, forshadowing bad events. That afternoon, when the kids return home from school to find that the kitchen is in a mess, and that Cypriani is asleep on top of a pile of empty soda tins. Kyyle then panics and screams, "OH NO!!! DAD'S BEEN KILLED!!!!!!!!!! Granny reassures him that their father's asleep. Spartica checks his pulse and doesn't feel a heartbeat. Suddenly, Cypriani wakes up and screams "RAGGLE FRAGGLE!!!" and then finds her has no recollection of what had happened. He sees the soda tins and then admits he has drinking Sprite, causing Kyyle to spit take on Spartica. Cypriani explains that he was wrong to under-estimate Sprite. However, when he finishes, the kids have already gone. Next morning, Kyyle accidentally rolls off of his bed, and lands on a pile of soda cans. He follows the trail of these into the living room, where Cypriani is running around in circles like Speedy Gonzalez and his drinking Sprite at the same time. Kyyle interrupts and stops him by slapping him. Cypriani tells him he can't stop drinking Sprites, and that he thinks he's addicted to it. Kyyle tells Cypriani that him liking Sprite is like an Elephant being friends with a Mouse - it's not natural. Cypriani then vows not to drink anymore soda. Just then from the room, Granny and Spartica both slip on the soda cans and Cypriani yells sorry. Cast *Stu Krenshaw *Geoffe Harter *Veronica Gaffer *Carli Ohi Gallery Trivia *Kyyle is shown to a person who falls off the bed frequently. *Spartica is seen eating Choco Flakes, which contain chocolate, even though she's a cat. *It is shown and revealed in this episode that even the most irritable of people can learn to love Sprite. *Granny is shown to run faster than Kyyle. *Sprite is featured in a can throughout the episode. Continuity *This is the first major role of Sprite. *This is Cypriani's first major role. *This is one of many times the house is destroyed. Allusions *The way "Mutant-Candy" Cypriani whisks his teeth at Kyyle is a reference to the movie Aliens. *Choco Flakes, is an obvious reference to Cocoa Puffs. Errors/Goofs/Inconsistencies *The can of Sprite changes color randomly throughout the episode. *When Cypriani destroys the house, it still appears fine in the background as he walks away and Kyyle talks to him. *Granny's shirt is mis-coloured red in one scene. Category:Episodes